The disclosures herein relate to integrated circuits, and in particular, to a CMOS based thermopile with reduced thermal conductance.
Thermoelectric devices which are fabricated as parts of integrated circuits, in which the thermoelectric elements are formed of silicon, tend to have poor performance due to thermal conduction through the thermoelectric elements, reducing the temperature difference across the thermoelectric elements.